


Lost and Found

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, First Date, Get Together, Loss, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montgomery Scott enjoyed spending time on the bridge more and more especially since he and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had started spending more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Montgomery Scott enjoyed spending time on the bridge more and more especially since he and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had started spending more time together. Finally, after all the times he'd tried to ask her out, but never actually did it because he had thought she would never agree to spend more time with him, he had found the courage to go to her. Sometimes he couldn't help thinking about that day, even if it wasn't the best time for Nyota. He was glad she had agreed to let him be there for her when she needed it. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else at the time than by her side, supporting her.

About a month ago Nyota had found out that her long-time friend, Chief DiFalco, who was transferred to another ship that had needed a relief navigator, had died in an attack. Nyota didn't want to believe it until she had received a little, old box that used to be DiFalco's, a holo of her and Nyota inside. Nyota only touched it, then closed the box quickly, leaving it on a nightstand in her quarters, trying not to cry. Scotty had been there with her, wrapping his fingers around hers, hoping to bring her some comfort and show that she's not alone. He had been there, she had talked about her friend and all the times they visited each other, how she met her friend's family, and it looked like talking about those happy memories helped.

It took a lot of time for her to get back to work, the Captain had offered to give her a couple of more days off, but she had insisted she was fine. She was able to get back to work as soon as she had dealt with sending messages to her friend's family. She did as she'd said, she got back to work after she got a reply from DiFalco's husband and she had told him she had to get back to spending time with the crew, maybe then she'd feel better and Scotty agreed. He'd also told her that she was really strong and she was not alone if she wanted to talk. She had smiled at him then and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She always liked to spend time in the mess, singing for the other crewmembers and this morning was no different, Scotty noticed with a smile. Nyota was sitting in the middle of the room, singing some old song Scotty couldn’t recognize while Rand was dancing around her, smiling to everybody who laid their eyes on her. Scotty looked at her, too, it was hard not to, but immediately his eyes were drawn to Nyota who got up and started dance too, still singing. She was amazing. Scotty couldn't help admiring her and how strong she was, how well she'd been handling everything.

Scotty kept standing there like hypnotized. He could have probably stood there a lot longer, completely lost, if not for the voice from somewhere behind him:  
“Scotty, don’t mean to pry, but maybe asking her out for a dinner or somethin’ could work better than standing in the middle of the corridor and staring, you know. You spend a lot of time together lately.”

Scotty jumped a little, turning around to see a raised eyebrow of Doctor Leonard McCoy. Busted, mate.  
“Oh, hello, Doc. Ya may be right, but…” he started, looking back at Uhura who now finished the last song and sat down, talking with Rand, who also seemed to enjoy herself.

“You know, Jim always says you’ll never know unless you try. He’s usually right sometimes, so… maybe you really should try talking to her because with you just standing here all the time and obviously looking at her almost without blinkin’, I wouldn’t be surprised if she actually told you to move and do something. We’re talking about Nyota after all. Since you're clearly the closest to her now, maybe a dinner would help take her mind off some things."

Scotty blinked a couple of times, surprised at McCoy’s words. He couldn’t be that obvious, could he? Even if, it was hard not to be. It was true, they did spend time together, but he'd cherished the fact that Nyota considered him a friend and she trusted him enough to talk with him about everything. That didn't mean she would agree to eat dinner with him as something other than a friend. He did not want to lose her friendship. And besides that, Nyota was still grieving. Even if it was a month since Nyota got the message, the loss was still on her mind and it didn't feel like the right moment.

He must have been silent for a while, because the next thing he noticed was Doctor McCoy clapping him on the back. “See you, Scotty,” he said as he stepped inside the room, joining Captain Kirk and Mister Spock. And Scotty just stood there for a couple of minutes more. He was about to go into the room, when he saw Nyota standing up. ‘C’mon, lad, just ask her…’ He let out a breath, not realizing he was holding it and with a few steps he found himself standing next to her, taking her empty plate. “I’ll help.”

“Thank you, Scotty. That’s nice of you,” she smiled brightly at him and once again he couldn’t help inhaling deeply.

“Ain’t a problem,” he cleaned up and turned around to face Nyota. “Miss Uhura, may I ask a question?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“I wanted to ask… maybe… we could eat dinner together? Today or tomorrow, if you're free? I mean...” swallowing, because his heart was beating far too quickly, he kept looking in Nyota’s eyes. Beautiful, dark eyes. "I mean, of course if you have other plans, I will understand, but after the last few weeks... I would just like to do something nice for you, if you will let me."

“I’m afraid today I might be busy, but tomorrow should be fine, Scotty. After my shift?” She smiled apologetically and Scotty couldn’t help returning her smile and agreeing of course. It would give him more time to make his heart slow down. He wouldn’t want to go to Doctor McCoy with this. So he once again nodded at Nyota who left the mess and sat down in the chair she'd occupied a few moments before.

***

Unfortunately they had to change plans. The day started better than he expected, even if Sulu and Chekov started to tease him right away as they saw him. But soon they wished him a good time when he'd mentioned dinner. He could use some of this luck. He was on his way to the bridge, when the Captain informed him they had received a message from Argelians and it was their priority right now. He understood, of course. Nyota had a job to do; she was the most qualified after all.  
Argelians insisted on the meeting with Captain Kirk as soon as possible and it took two days to work out an understanding about the date of the meeting. He still had a weird feeling once the Argelians were mentioned. He still wasn’t very comfortable with them, but at least this time they were friendly, or at least he hoped so.

The next day seemed to be brighter somehow, as ridiculous at it sounded. He had a feeling he would have to remember stardate 4211.2 as a day he would have the pleasure of eating a dinner with Nyota Uhura. After his shift he was granted a permission to enter the bridge, so he nodded to Captain Kirk and Mister Spock as a greeting. He saw a smile on the Captain’s face when he entered, so it was obvious somebody told him about Scotty and Nyota’s plans. He smiled back. What else he could do to cover how nervous he was? Nyota still could say no, after all.

Right away his eyes landed on Nyota, who was probably in the middle of translating the last transmission from Argelians.  
There was something unbelievably beautiful and inspiring about Nyota when she was working. She was expressive, focused on her job, professional and it was really, really hard not to look at her even if he knew he wasn’t exactly subtle, judging from Sulu’s smirk and Chekov’s giggle. He tried not to blush. ‘They already know I asked. It’s perfectly fine. C’mon, lad, relax.’

Nyota turned around with a smile on her face. “Captain…”

“It’s fine, Lieutenant. We have everything under control.”

She nodded and joined Scotty as they both left the bridge, and it might be Chekov’s voice that said “Have fun!” Now he was sure he was blushing. Bugger.

“Scotty? May I tell you something?” Nyota asked after a moment, when they were in front on Scotty’s quarters.

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry to say this, but… you really can’t be subtle,” she smiled sympathetically.

“Well… I mean…”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nice,” she kept smiling and Scotty couldn’t help it, so he smiled back, trying not to look at the ground. "I mean it. I want to thank you for being here for me and helping me handling everything. I can imagine how hard it must have been for you, too. I just... I can't stop thinking about her, you know? Getting back to work was easier thanks to you, but now without her, everything will be different," she looked at him and smiled slightly. "I wish you could have met each other."

He offered Nyota his arm, not knowing what to say. "Just, thank you for everything," she added and kissed him on the cheek.

“Shall we, then?” he said and Nyota linked her arm with his, nodding.

“Yes. Oh, and Scotty? Captain gave me the day off, but you still have your shift… it means we have only three hours for the dinner, I’m afraid.”

Of course. His luck had limits. He smiled at her and nodded. What else could he say? He couldn't help thinking that he was one of the luckiest men alive right at this moment, when he could see Nyota smiling at him. Some things were hard to imagine, and he would have never guessed that he'd ever had a chance to make Nyota happy, but he would try his hardest.

Well, he should start the dinner as soon as possible. There was a lady present, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 02 of [Love-Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Loss".  
> Well, here goes my first foc for TOS - because I just can't help loving Scotty/Uhura. I was doing lots of research for this one, names, stardates, even the episodes, and somehow I ended up with something like this. And it made sense in my head, so here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it! Slight mentions of events from episode 2.07 "Wolf in the Fold".  
> Thanks so much to [Angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/) for help.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/497753.html#cutid1)**


End file.
